Undivided Love
by lovatic4real
Summary: Kacey writes a poem to Zander, one he'll never get, or will he? maybe from a little meddling from stevie she'll be able to have zanders undivided love. bad summary, plz review, favorite I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK.
1. The love poem

**_~ Maybe my heart will never have his love_**

**_maybe my lips will never feel his kiss _**

**_Maybe... this love wasnt supposed to be _**

**_If it wasn't why am i cursed with undivided love for him_**

**_Lovesick; I need medicene to heal_**

**_But, it's his love, love that i'll never get_**

**_So much for a cure that's so hard to consume~ :(_**

**_by: Kacey Simon_**

As I place my pen down I start to cry. Heavier, and heavier. Tears fall down my face like the sea running like a wave. Negative thoughts fly into my head._** [Am i not pretty enough for him, Am i ugly. That must be the answer,cause if I was he would love me back.]**_ Crying harder and harder, I devolope a painful headach, and I go out like a light. Into a painful, loveless dream.


	2. meddling

_**I do not own how to rock**_

_**Stevie's p.o.v.**_

"KACEY. KACEY!" I screeched as i woke kacey up. "We're gonna be late to school."

"Fine." kacey said. (but said it like a _bitch_)

As she stormed into the bathroom , I suddenly saw a paper with tears stains on it. So, i picked it up

_**~Lovesick~**_

I didn't know kacey wrote poetry.

_**Maybe my heart will never have his love **_

_**maybe my lips will never feel his kiss**_

_**maybe this love wasn't meant to be**_

_**If it wasn't why am I cursed with undivide love for him..**_

_**Him**_, this poem must be about Zander, I knew kacey liked him but i didn't know she _**loved** _him

I have to do something.

_**lovesick i need medicene to heal,** _i began to finish her heartfelt poem, but im interupted as kacey bursts out the bathroom

" I'm ready, so lets.. hey what's that there"

"Nothing," i say as i shove her poem into my pants pocket.

"So let's go, kacey," I quickly say to break the akward silence

kacey just gave me a curious look. " yeah.. let's go"

As we walk out of her house I can't stop thinking about kacey's heartach for zander. It's kind of deprssing. Suddenly an idea flew into my mind, I'm gonna hook up kacey and zander, but this is gonna use some meddling. Then she'll have to be thankful for getting her and zander together.


	3. I'm in love

_**S**__**tevie's p.o.v.**_

I waited all school day to see zander in P-Hall so i can give him kacey's poem. As soon as i saw him i dashed to to the ukulele player. ZANDER! i yelled. but he wasn't paying attention, he was trying to flirt with sabrina (named after a blonde teenage witch. that bitch trying to steal kacey's man.) "Zander... zander...ZANDER WE NEED TO FUCKING TALK!" by time i got tha whole sentemce out my mouth everyone was staring at me like i'm crazy."WHAT! LIKE YOU'VE NEVER CURSED BEFORE...STOP STARING AT ME HELLO! NOTHING TO SEE HERE". i needed away to get sabrina( the bitch witch ) away from zander. So, i just pulled him in the closet.

"WHAT!" he blasted spit all over my face but i just wiped it off and kept going. "here," i whined

_**Zander's p.o.v**._

Stevie pulled out a piece of paper that looked just dried from tear stains. "what's that." i said

"Something you have to read but wait till you go home, AND DON'T SHOW KACEY" she screeched in my ear.

"Ok..." i said but it wasn't hard it was the end of the day. BRIIINNNG! the end of the day bell startled me. When i got out the the janitors closet that smelt like ass, i got my book bag and dashed home. I was actually curious about what was written on the paper stevie gave to me. When i got home I skipped getting a snack, and went right up stairs. "Okay, let's see whats on this paper," i slyly said to myself as i shut my bedroom door and sat on my bed.

**~L_ovesick~_ by: kacey simon**

**_Maybe my heart will never have his love_  
**

**_maybe my lips will never feel his kiss_**

As i read the rest of kacey's poem I realized why stevie gave me her poem... Kacey must be in love with me! but how... wait I'm incredibly sexy. But Kacey! She's my best friend, and i don't feel that way, or do i? I never thought of her as my crush. I never once thought about her long beautiful brown hair and eyes, or her sweet soft pink lips. And I never ever once thought about her beautiful voice, sweet, funny, and wild personality. As i got up to look in my mirror, I saw a picture of Kacey and I at our school dance when she first joined our band. As I studied the picture I realized it. " I'm in love with kacey simon."


	4. finally together

**_Kacey's p.o.v. _**

**_ : saturday morning :_**

WHERE IS IT! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY POEM! IF ANYONE FOUND IT AND READ IT I WOULD DIE! IT'S ABOUT ZANDER! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO FIND OUT MY SECRET. Maybe I lost it and it's still in the house. I should write another I'm in the mood to.

_**Zander's p.o.v.**_

My heart almost breaks out my chest as I reach Kacey's house. After I knock on her door i hear her run down the staircase towards to the door. As she opens it, I see a beautiful girl with deep brown eyes, soft pink lips, and shiny brown hair. Her eyes put me in a trance. I could just pull her into a full passionate kiss withher so- "ZANDER!" kacey shrieked in my ear. I wasn't mad though I wasn't listening to her." why are you here?"

Ummm... I... i..uh...came to write a new song for our band." I stuttered.

"okay," kacey smiled and lead me upstairs to her room.

As I sat on her bed I saw a paper that looked like a song or _**another** _one of her _**poems.** _I picked it up.

_He will never love me_

_ harder I try, harder i hurt_

"Zander!" i heard kacey yelled as i got deeper into the poem. "YOU INVADED MY PRIVACY! I BET YOU KNOW WHO IT'S ABOUT TOO! NOW I LOOK LIKE A-_  
_

without a word kissed kacey. She deepend the kiss. My tounge was begging for an entrance and i managed to get inside. I knew this was going to put us in serious trouble' but it didn't matter I'm wanna give all my love to kacey.

As I kiss her deeper and deeper' my hands trail up her shirt, taking it off begining the start of our long night ahead.


	5. WHY?

**_Zander's p.o.v._**

When i opened the door to my house I was shaking in fear. My dad was going to kill me. I slept with kacey and didn't go home last night. But when i woke up I saw kacey's mom angry. before i knew it she kicked me out her house and told me to never come back. I wonder how kacey was doing, her mom was furious I hope she didn't get hurt,

**_Kacey's p.o.v._**

MOM! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! i shrieked in pain as my mom punched me over my body as i was a grown women in the street. " SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE YOU'RE A PROSTITUTE!" when my mom said that it hurt me more then the bruises on my face and stomach. I wanted to disappear. How could she say that?

_**Zander's p.o.v.**_

As I crept inside my house thinking i got away with not coming home last night a giant fist punched my face as I fell down to the living room floor. " WHER THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN!" my dad spat. "w-with ka-kacey." i stammered between breaths. " I bet you slept with that ugly black girl," he sneered. That was it, i was done he pissed me off. Before i knew it my fist made contact with his jaw. His mouth was gushing out blood. And i knew i shouldn't have done it. MY dad pushed my up against a mirror and it shattered. Soon to realize i was bleeding all over. MY body was covered with pain. " AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE HER EVER AGAIN." my dad yelled as he stomped up the steps to his room leaving me paralyzed in pain.

_**Kacey's p.o.v.**_

I threw everything in my room around after my mom told me i'm not allowed to see zander. He is the air i breathe. What am i goign to do now? As i started to think about a life without zander, i crawled into my bed under my covers and wept til' i fell asleep.

_**did u love it hate it plz review it encourages me to write more chapters when people review, and also i decided to finish it a whole bunch of inspiration came to me and i started typing. thank you to reviewers. PLZ REVIEW**_


	6. the note

_**S**__**tevie's p.o.v.**_

After I gave Zander the poem two weeks ago, and I thought that Kacey and Zander would be together, Like a fairytale and live happily ever after. But that's not the case. Kacey and Zander aren't talking to each other, and i need to find out why. It's unusual. I thought that I was done meddling, but I need to do it some more, hmmmmm... settting them up to meet would be perfect. So i quickly wrote on two pieces of paper and shoved them in kacey's and zander's locker.

_**Later that day...**_

_**Mrs. Simon's p.o.v.**_

When kacey came home, she didn't say anything she just went upstairs, maybe i was to hard on her I should go apologize. As I entered kacey's room kacey was in the shower, I wonder why she... wait what's this

_**Kacey meet me in the bandroom 10:30pm tonight. **_

_**We need to talk, i miss you. **_

_**Love ur 1 and only,**_

_** Zander Robbins**_

Since kacey wants to sneak around with boys she's gonna get wants coming to her, but i need to call zander's dad.

_**10:30pm Kacey's**_** p.o.v.**

As I reached the school and went inside the bandroom Zander wasn't there, so I sat on the couch and waited and waited.

**_~30 minutes_ later~**

Still in the bandroom. No sign of zander. I felt my eyes water, and tears fell down my cheeks. why would he stand me up?

_**Zander's**_** p.o.v.**

Why me? my dad told me to never to see kacey again. Kacey puts a note in my locker to meet up with her, and then i get kidnapped. Now I'm in the back of a van hand cuffed, tied up in a rope, ductaped on the mouth and eyes so I cant see or speak. Then a man comes to the back of the van and i feel him open the door, I have a feeling something worst is going to happen. And it's coming fast.

**_did you love it hate it plz review. reviews help me keep writing_**


	7. was saved and is getting beter

**_Anyone who doesn't know reread chapter 6 i deleted 5 so this story doesn't have the message cuz i'm NOT dropping this story. I love it!_**

**_Kacey_ p.o.v**

As I walk home from a very depressing nights, i see the back of a van opened, and parked next to bell lake. I try to ignore it and move on, but it seemed like one.. no two people in the car are trying to get away with murder. Then i see a man tied up, and a women knocks him out with a block of wood and pushes him in the lake. After, she kisses the man next to her, jumps in the car and drive away. When i was clear that the people were gone, without thinking i jump in the lake, hoping i'm not too late.

_**Zanders p.o.v.**_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.: Expecting to waking up in darkness i see my suroundings. Hoping the whole situiation was a dream, i feel myself loosing oxygen, sinking to the bottom and the moon i see reflecting on the water is getting dimm..._

_**Kacey's**_ **_p.o.v. _**

I see the body sinking, i can't swim well but i'll try the best. Me loosing consciousness myself, gave up thought it was over until.. i get a grip of the stranger and reached the surface of the lake. When i get a all the ropes, the handcuffs and ductape off the stranger, I find the person was zander.. my zander. All i could do was cry, there's a chance he couldn't still be alive, i need to call the cops. no the hospital. NO first i'll call the am... my train of thought was cut off when i felt a pair of lips touch mine. Electricity fills the air, he just started breathing and the first thing he does is kiss me.

_**Zander's p.o.v. **_

SHE SAVED ME! MY GIRL! AND ALL I COULD DO IS KISS HER! when we broke apart i quickly spoke. "kacey i,i, i love you. And all of this mishap been happening cuz our parents don't want us to be together." Kacey nodded, " Then what are we gonna do?"

"Marry me."

"I would but we're too young how will we man-"

"we'll buy an apartment, we can put money together, because both have jobs."

"That's true."

" And we'll still be in gravity 5, and go to school , And when we graduate hen we'll get married."

"ok."

"but we'll live home til' we buy the apartment, so go home no to stevie's and I'll go to nelson's.

I walked her to Stevie's then went to nelson's. I go there on regular bases because of "family problems", so he wasn't surprised. As i laid on the bed next to nelson, i drifted off into sleep, and a good one with good dreams. I could tell things were getting better for Kacey and I.

_**Plz review, favorite, or tell anyone even your uncles cousin grandfathers neighbors dog! if he has one. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kacey's_ p.o.v. (bandroom)**

"YOU DID WHAT!" i shrieked at stevie.

" I gave Zander your poem and set you up to meet in the band room." she seemed awful shocked that i was furious

" do you know what that put us through." i yelled

" there wouldn't be a you and Zander without me." she scoffed

"It's true Kace" Zander, Kevin and Nelson said all at once said

" I know. thank you but, we went through tons of trouble and i know there will be more." i softly said

Stevie sighed"Ya... but on the bright side i wrote a song for you to sing it's called _**"show me " ( i do not own this song cymphoniqe miller does) **_

_**You could say this, you could say that**_  
_**Promise me the world and...**_  
_**swear you gon' love me, tell me you really need me**_  
_**But you gotta show me and make me believe it.**_

_**(Ohhh) And I ain't hearing what you sayin'**_  
_**(Ohhh) I'm only seeing what you doin'**_

_**If there's something to it, you gotta prove it**_  
_**So listen baby I'm waiting for you to show me**_  
_**You ain't gotta tell me if you show me that I'm the one**_  
_**You ain't gotta talk about it shawty just be the one**_  
_**"She can be the one" - "He could be the one"**_  
_**Treat me like the one,**_  
_**he could - he could be the**_ one.  
You_** ain't gotta tell me if you show me that I'm the one**_

_**You could say I'm young, tell me what you want**_  
_**But I'm not crazy, I gotta know**_  
_**Is it for real? Is it for sure?**_  
_**Listen to me baby, I gotta know.**_  
_**I gotta know.**_  
_**It ain't about the Louis...**_  
_**Baby it ain't about the gucci...**_  
_**I gotta be you know, baby you know**_

_**So listen baby I'm waiting for you to show me**_  
_**You ain't gotta tell me if you show me that I'm the one**_  
_**You ain't gotta talk about it shawty just be the one**_  
_**"She can be the one" - "He could be the one"**_  
_**Treat me like the one,**_  
_**he could - he could be the one.**_  
_**You ain't gotta tell me if you show me that I'm the **__**one**_

"WOW! stevie I love it!" i shrieked then after i turned to zander and gave him a passionate kiss.

**_Molly's p.o.v. _**

How is he still alive. i thought me and dean got rid of him last Friday. Now i have to deal with Mrs. Simon and Mr. Robbins. I LIKE ZANDER I SHOULD BE WITH HIM AND KACEY CAN HAVE _DEAN THE SENIOR. Wait til' they get home.._

_**Kacey's p.o.v.**__  
_

As I quietly shut the door, sneaking up stairs to my room. A man in a mask swung a baseball bat at me, striking me in my stomach. I fell down trying to gasp from air. As he put down his bat he grabbed a big bag. " Kacey Simon you will be mine." the man sneered. Unable to move I recognize the voice. "Dean." i whisper weakly as he shoves my body in the bag and everything goes dark.

**_REVIEW... I DIDN'T INCLUDE MOLLY IN THE STORY SO I FELT I SHOULD PUT HER IN.. also i do not own show me by cymphonique.._**


	9. authors note

**_i am sooo sorry my computer broke so ill try to finish but itll be a while also thank you all for reviewing i take them all in and they inspire me i love you all_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Molly's p.o.v.**_

"Dean let her go, this has gone too far!" I yell as I kick and punch dean all over. I know I despised kacey, but this has gone too far. Mrs. Simon and Mr. Robbins didn't pay us to let dean rape kacey. My plan was to hurt dean so bad, so he would let kacey go, but as usual my plan didn't work. Dean turned around and pushed me hard against the wall, I could hear my back crack. I fell to the floor and whimpered. "Bitch stay out of my way." He sneered. I was to hurt to do anything. Grace was actually right for once, I should've listened to her when she said stay out of this you'll only get hurt. I made my bed, and now I have to lay in it…unless I remake it.

_Kacey's p.o.v._

When molly was here I was relived. Dean wouldn't do anything in front of her., but when she left my heart dropped, but I believed he was too nice to do anything to me. I've dated him before he was sweet but abusive which made me confused about his personality. But now thinking about it all this commotion happen because I love some one people don't approve of. I'm officially done... I'm going to show these haters something they'll never forget, and that's not to fuck with kacey Marie Simon.

**_Zander's p.o.v._**

As I walk down the street coming from the band room I saw molly limping so decided to see what's wrong. As I walked up to her and she was panting like she ran 5 miles. I could only make out a few words dean…rape…kacey… his house... Now that bitch went too far I'm going to show him who not to fuck with and that's me.

_**Kacey's p.o.v.**_

Dean went into the other room to get ready if you know what I mean. Struggling I managed to get my arms free with a few bruises from the ropes. A little while later I was free. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on, and then I text stevie with my iphone5, asking her to call the police. Then a baseball bat caught my, the one dean swung at me like I was a baseball… now's my turn." Babe I'm rea—"he couldn't even finish the sentence, before he fell to the ground in aching pain. Well at least he knows how I felt. When I turn around to escape a grown man picked me up and carried me up stairs. I tried to get free but it was no use. Damn... I thought I was free

_**ok,.. yall must hate me. but i updated today plz forgive me ... hope you liked this chapter.. its full of supense i hope ur like WOAH WHATS NEXT! thank you for commenting and i know you know... im in school so i got 2 go the bell rang and i got to get to class.. see ya! p.s. im almost done the next chap. ;)**_


End file.
